Tales of Virtue: Tale of Wilkan
by Wolfenrahd
Summary: Virtue is a spirit who his trapped in a journal. He has been through countless adventures, and has heard of even more. And now, he is ready to pass these stories on to you, beginning the new and current owner of the journal... Wilkan. (This dialogue from this story is edited from the RP Forum, Skyrim RP. /forum/Skyrim-RP/126945/ )
1. Heir to the Throne

Hello, my name is Virtue. You may have a lot of questions right now, such as "Why are there no words?", or "Where did these words come from?". Well, I will soon get to those answers, but while we're both here, why don't I tell you a story? I have lived many years, as a man, and as a spirit. I've heard many things, many stories. And I intend to pass them on to you. Now first, is a tale of an ambassador, and of his companion, a Redguard named Wilkan.

 **A Tale of Wilkan**

Eraptor was preaching once again. In these five years, he had finished his play to widespread commercial success. He had heard of Cyrodil's need for an heir. He cared naught for politics and ceremonies. Rather, he spoke out against many of the candidates who vied for the title. He spoke freely in the town square. He hadn't lost his biting edge just yet.

"Look at these buffoons who wish to rule Cyrodil!" he shouted to the crowds. "They care not for you! They only want the power! They hide under poisonous masks and claim to be your friend, but be warned! In politics, there are daggers in their smiles. They speak of reform, but do not be fooled! The bastards desire rich, moist, tender foods, luxurious robes draped over their corrupt bodies, and jewelry. So much jewelry, they in fact become a walking sun! This, my friends! This is what the bastards want! You must oppose! Resist their pleas for your support!

"But how can we do such a thing? We are simple merchants, farmers, wives with many children. What possible way can we oppose the mighty candidates? My friends, I am certain this question lingers in your minds. And it is not a question to be passed off as pessimism. It is true! What can you do? You are but simple merchants, farmers, wives with many children! What _possible_ thing can you do to oppose the mighty candidates?"

While Eraptor had been giving inspiration among the people, others had tended to their own daily lives... and secrets that would one day blossom into something more. Ebonice stood in her shop bustling around and being content with the hustle and bustle around here. It took her a while to get back into the swing of things, she had taken in Annalise and raised her as if she was her own daughter, she had even dyed Annalise's hair a darker color to make her look similar to herself. It was difficult for the first while to get used to having a smaller hand around here. Ebonice had taken the raising of this girl very seriously, and making sure that she would never be sought out by these men again, she had grown very protective of her. But what men, you ask? That is a story, for another time. Anna was manning the cash register, tending to customers, making sure everyone was tended to.

"Well sir I'm sorry but we have no moon sugar. You are going to need to make your skooma elsewhere. Perhaps in Elsweyr." She smiled, laughing.

Ebonice smiled softly and she said, "Or perhaps go find a Khajiit stall, they may have some." She said softly to him. The man mumbled and walked away. Annalise smiled, closing up shop for the day.

"Mother. May I go to town?" She asked.

"What do you need in town?" She asked her gently. "Do you want to go alone...?" She asked her now, feeling a little anxious about how this conversation was going.

"I was...going to go get some stock..." Annalise said with a sigh.

Ebonice sighed softly before she said, "Alright. Here, take this list." She said writing out a short list of things they needed. "Keep your hood up and stay safe." She said softly to her before she softly kissed her forehead.

"I will mother." Anna said with a nod, putting her cloak on and walking out to market with a smile on her face. She looked around and smelled the air. She hadn't been outside for a few days now, and even when she was she was normally with her adoptive mother. She was elated. Ebonice smiled and she watched her walk down the street before sighing and closing the door again before going upstairs to begin writing some things down.

A man named Relous leaned against a pillar not far away. As he listened to the man's speech he noticed the looks he got from the more common people, something he grew accustomed to over the years. "So amusing to hear the ignorant speak of politics" he softly mused to himself as he took a bite of an apple. Relous flicked the apple core away and began to walk away, heading towards the market, "I could use a drink" he thought as he walked with his usual spunk in his step.

Annalise tripped over a stone, her supplies spilling all over the sidewalk beneath Relous's feet. "I'm sorry!" she said, picking things up. Her hood had fallen down for a brief moment, and the sun caught her hair just right, making her look just like former empress Vermelle. She then pulled the hood back up and picked up her supplies.

Relous stopped as the girl fell, and he bent down, picking up an apple. "You missed this." he said in his smooth and comforting voice as his light blue eyes explored her discreetly. He had noted her resemblance to the former Empress but was unsure of what it meant.

"Oh, thank you." She said, taking the apple. "Wait...i don't think we got any...oh wait we did. Sorry my mind is all over the place." she said. "Thank you." she added quickly, turning to go quickly.

Relous stepped forward. "Wait, may I accompany you miss? I wouldn't want you to trip again, especially in this area of the city. These beggars can be quite vicious." he said to her.

"Umm no...That's okay." she said softly.

Relous smiled, "Oh okay, but be careful...hmm I never caught your name." he inquired.

"Annalise Roanlaan." she said softly, keeping her head down.

Relous noted the name. "Ah, well I am Relous Cemrelius, son of Chancellor Meridius." he quipped in a comedic tone.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" She asked, picking up the pace a bit.

As you may have guessed, Anna was cautious around the stranger. She lead him to a house that didn't belong to her and stated it was hers in order to give him the slip. Unfortunately, while trying to sneak away, she ended up in an alley home to a skooma dealing gang. "Wrong alley love." one said, walking up to her face. Another came up behind her, ripping her hood off. "Well look at this, 'ho does she look like?" he asked, grabbing her dark hair and forcing her face to light. "Stand tall lil empress!" he jeered at her, pushing her to his buddies. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Anna screamed.

Of course, Relous, the one she didn't trust, came to her rescue. Although, he may have been close by for a different reason. He ran fast to the ally, stopping near the men. "You bastards let her go, now!" he said as he pulled two of his poison knives into his left hand.

"Why should we? She's a pretty little lass. Looks like the former empress." their leader spat at Relous. Relous didn't flinch as the spit landed on him, instead tossing one of the knifes at his neck with expert precision and force. The bandit gripped at the knife as it impaled his throat.

Anna fell to the ground with a yelp. "Ah!" she yelled as a bandit stepped on her back. Relous showed the other knives that he gripped. "Go run before you share his fate, you low life scum." he threatened.

If you are still reading this by now, then you probably already know a bit of what's going on. Anna was the heir to the throne. But where did Wilkan fit in all of this? That will all be explained soon enough. Relous soon knocked on the door of their shop, with intentions to find out what was going on. Ebonice, Anna's adoptive mother, ignored him. Shortly after Relous's failed attempt Eraptor, who had known Ebonice five years ago, came up to defend her privacy. The two stood there and argued over the matter, much to the annoyance of Ebonice.

Wilkan walked down the paths of the city, book in his hand. "So close..." he said to himself. As he continued down, he started hearing voices. As Wilkan got closer, he thought he recognised the one of the men as the one speaking publicly earlier. "Best not to get involved with politics," he whispered to himself as he turned the opposite direction.

The men continued arguing even further. "-again you show your ignorance! These politicians that you slander hold this empire by the strings, and I am not a hypocrite, I stick to my morals to my sense of right. For someone who claims knowledge that politicians are as important to the air you breath" Relous replied.

Ebonice took an apple and then she aimed squarely between the two of them and she threw it down. "Boys! Off my doorstep!" She said firmly to them both. Wilkan stopped in his tracks as he heard a new voice sound behind him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it had nothing to do with politics. But it was still none of his business. He continued his walk. When Wilkan was certain he was out of earshot, he sat down in the cold, hard ground and began to think everything over, twiddling the handle of his blade. Soon, and un-expectantly, he fell asleep, worn out and exhausted from his day's work.

Wilkan awoke to a beggar over him, who attempted to lay his hand on him and take his gold. "Hey, I wouldn't go there if I were you." he said, standing up. Startled, the beggar ran off, and Wilkan suddenly remember the previous events. He walked back over to the shop wear it had occurred. "I wonder, what was their problem?" His stomach then let out a loose rumble, and after checking his supplies, he realized that he was out of food. He walked up to the shop and knocked on the door, hoping it was open.

Ebonice quietly kissed her forehead and she said, "I won't leave you Anna. I promised you that." She said smiling. She then heard knocking and she rolled her eyes, "and here we go..." she muttered.

"Hello, is anyone there?" said Wilkan, almost with a curious tinge in his voice. Anna pulled up her good and let her hair back down, walking downstairs to go help the customer. Wilkan heard thumping from inside, and assumed that someone was there. He reached for the handle like any other shop, but to his dismay, it was locked.

Ebonice sighed and she answered the door. "Yes? We are not open for another half an hour. Unless you are in need of absolute assistance." She said gently to him.

"Well, it is not a big deal. I will wait." he said, walking away. He went to the opposite side of the road and leaned against the wall. He pulled out a book, a brief history of the empire vol 2. He wasn't sure what time the shop opened, but guessing from experience and prior knowledge, he thought it opened around 9 or 8. So maybe it was 7 or 8:30. That gave him plenty time to do what he wanted to do. But what? He got up and walked around. Eventually, he found a spot that had blood splattered. A knife lay there, along with a bottle of skooma. The skooma looked but a day old. "The gang..." he thought to himself. "What have they done this time? Have they committed murder? Now they have gone too far." Wilkan walked up to a beggar and began questioning him. "Do you know where the usual gang around here is?" he asked, knowing that they were the eyes and ears of thieves guild"; they knew almost everything.

"It's gonna cost you..." said the beggar, smirking.

"Here, take it." said Wilkan, tossing a coin. "Now where are they?" The beggar gave one last smirk and said, "They should be meeting on the other side of the city tonight, around 11 PM."

Wilkan sighed and walked back to the shop. "Well at least it should be open by now..." Wilkan walked in the store and saw the people who owned the shop. He sat down in a chair and read a book, waiting for the current customer to finish his business.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." Annalise said to a man, turning and walking to the next customer.

Wilkan stood up and walked over to the counter. "What do you have in stock?" he asked. "Weapons, armor, food?"

"Just de general goods Sir." Anna said, holding firm her fake accent.

Eraptor, who had already been in a conversation with the girl, simply shrugged off what they had been speaking about. "Goodbye!" he called to Anna as he exited the store.

"Goodbye sir! Come back soon!" she called out.

"You seem to know him," remarked Wilkan. "Anyways, I'd like a basic food ration. And minor health potions, if you've got any."

"Okay that comes out to ten gold pieces." Annalise said gently.

Wilkan took out the gold and sat it on the counter. He took his newly acquired items and made way to leave. Then he stopped in his tracks as he remembered something. He took out the knife he had found earlier. "How much is this worth?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know, that's my mothers territory." Anna said.

Wilkan thought for a second. "Well, could you ask her for me. I will be back later for it, okay?"

He sat the knife on the table and walked out of the shop. Wilkan ran to catch up to the previous customer; he intended to ask some questions, and he was certain he would get them. Eraptor turned and saw Wilkan running up to him. He simply walked slower, unsure if the man wanted to come talk to him. Wilkan finally caught up with the man, and slowed down to catch his breath. "You mind answering a few questions?" he said enquiringly.

Ah, you feel curious about Wilkan and Eraptor, don't you? Oh wait, you wonder how I know all of this? I have many different sources. One of them is in fact Wilkan himself.


	2. Brawl under the City

Well, looks like you've came back. Now, where were we? Oh right... Wilkan had began to question Eraptor about that peculiar knife.

"I found blood, a knife, and a skooma bottle in an alleyway. I think that gang had something to do with it. Do you know anything about that?" inquired Wilkan.

"A gang? No sir, I do not partake in such actions. I am a playwright and an orator. What did they have something to do with?"

"Well, that's too bad..." said Wilkan, drooping.

"Well, I am off to see what they were up to tonight. You can come along if you wish." He knew that the gang was dangerous, and thought he could use some backup.

Eraptor frowned. "Hmm, sure. I'll come along."

Wilkan gave a small smile. "Okay, I will meet you in front of the shop, at 10:30. That will give us thirty minutes before they meet." Wilkan turned and gave a long look back at the shop. "Excuse me, I left something of importance at the shop. Actually, you should come, you might recognize it."

Eraptor frowned, but decided to go anyway. "OK."

Wow, Wilkan sure has changed, since the last time I've seen him. He's very enthusiastic here, but in current times, he has become more serious and he dwells over the lost of... well, we'll get to that later.

Wilkan led the way back to the shop. Ebonice meanwhile looked at the knife and she said softly, "100 septims.". Upon Wilkan's arrival, Annalise said "100 septims," gently to him, and he thanked the girl and her mother. He then handed the blade to Eraptor, who looked at it.

"Um, how is this familiar?" asked Erator.

"Hmm, well I guess I will just hang on to it until tonight. Thank you for your help. I will be going now." Wilkan walked out of the shop.

"Uh, OK?" Eraptor watched him leave. Wilkan made way to the waterfront, content with relaxing until time.

Relous stood in the doorway of the shop, looking at Eraptor. "Hey you, let's go, I need to talk to you." he said.

Eraptor looked at Relous. "Why?" However, he still went up to him.

Relous put his hand on him and lead him out of the shop "Listen, I barely know you and this may be a bad idea, but you will most likely figure it out if you haven't already. Annalise is most likely related to the Former empress. With my resources and access to the Council's Archive, I should be able to get more details, but for now this is what I know." he said.

Eraptor looked back at the store, then back at Relous. "And, you're telling me this, because why?"

"Because I couldn't risk you knowing without me being able to keep a tab on you. People like you have loose lips." he replied.

Eraptor looked at Relous incredulously. "O...kay, then..." He then turned and reentered the store.

Wilkan thought about the apparent murder, wondering what could it mean. He flipped the knife in his hand. There was no body, and the imperial guard had said no news about it. There were no recent funerals or nothing of the sort. Then it came to him. The gang was attacked. It was near the shop. He walked back, thinking maybe that girl knew something.

Relous looked at the man as he walked to the shop. "Hey you, I have a question." he asked as he walked up to the man. Wilkan walked up with curiosity. "Yes?" he said while fiddling with the knife. Relous looked at his knife that the man was holding. "Where did you get that knife?" he asked.

"I found it in an alleyway. I suspect the gang had something to o do with it. I am interrogating them tonight. Why? Do you recognize the knife?" Wilkan suddenly became very interested in the man before him. Could he be the key to all of this?

Eraptor suddenly came between the two. "Hey! No murder mysteries, okay? Good!" He then waved to Annalise. Could she be of the Empress's blood? Eraptor decided not to dwell on it.

Relous looked at the man before him "yes i do in fact it's my knife" he said.

"Actually, I wouldn't call it murder. You see, there was no body. I think that the gang was attacked." Wilkan held up the knife. "Look at this. It isn't very decent, but that gang sure can't afford it. And it happened close by too. Strange." Wilkan paused, and turned back to the man. "Wait, what did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

Eraptor groaned. "Gentlemen, should we not carry this conversation elsewhere? Come, come. There is no point in debating in this shop." He ushered them both out before following himself.

"Why don't we talk at the arena? No one will here us over those drunkards." said Wilkan.

Relous sighed. "No need for such drama. It's my knife" he said.

"Well, then what were you doing with the gang?" asked Wilkan. "You do know your knife was covered with blood, right?"

Relous sighed. "Yes, I know. I killed some guy who was trying to rape a young girl." he replied.

Wilkan wore a fake smile. "Well, I guess that solves it. What's that question you wanted to ask me?"

Eraptor couldn't stand them anymore, and had just decided to leave and went on his way towards the inn.

Wilkan suddenly came to another conclusion. It happened nearby. There was a girl involved. A young girl worked at the shop. He rushed back to the shop, intent with one more question.

It was all in vain. Anna kept her secret hidden, and Wilkan was forced to try his last option left. He waited until dark to pursue the gang members. Eraptor didn't show up, but Wilkan was capable of defending himself. After the encounter, Wilkan was able to piece together Anna's secret. Luckily for Ana, he kept it hidden. After that, he just decided to train. There were plenty of creatures in the sewer that posed men and mer problems, no one would care if he hunted them down.

Wilkan reached the hatch to the sewers. He pried it open with his hands and climbed down. It wreaked with the smell of dead creatures and sewage. Putting a hand up to his nose, he walked along. Wilkan heard a small skitter on the ground around a wall. "Here we go." He pulled out his sword as a rat ran up and prepared to jump on him. He quickly impaled it as two mudcrabs came. He swung his blade in a wide thrust and took them both out. After walking for a while, Wilkan came across a strange noise. Across the sewage was a goblin berserker staring feebly at him. It charged through the sewage at him, launching its mace. Wilkan raised his sword to block the attack, which sent his weapon flying down a few feet.

A few moments later, Wilkan stood over the dead goblin, catching his breath. It had been a tough fight, but he had won. When his sword was knocked over, he resorted to fire magic and lit the beast aflame. But then another goblin, a shaman, came over and stood over his sword. It kicked it into the sewage. Now Wilkan was getting ready to combat without a weapon. The goblin lifted up its staff and lightning flashed out. Wilkan narrowly dodged it, but as he quickly moved, it shot again, this time hitting its target. Wilkan slumped up against the filthy wall, holding the spot on his chest wear the attack struck. His wound was covered in deep dark red.

Around this time, a few people of interest had came to visit. But little did Wilkan know, that he would get entangled in their cause for Elsweyr.


	3. The Ambassadors

So, your still here? Knowledge is power my friend. I myself once helped Wilkan and his friends using my knowledge of the matter. But, back to the story.

Qa'agh, also known as Abraham, and his brothers, who were known as Bishop and Dorian, walked into the inn desiring both drink and sleep. They all looked like they had just been beaten, almost to death, for some sort of blasphemous crime. To be honest, they needed healers, food, and sleep more than anything. They could always drink tomorrow.

Qa'agh walked over to the counter and asked to see the proprietor. Bishop meanwhile, looked over and noticed three people looking something over. "Qa'agh, kahkahturr'iss?"

Qa'agh looked over to his brother and answered. "Ko'nar."

"Excuse me," the bilingual Khajiit said, turning towards the barkeep once again. "But is there a person we can speak to?"

The barkeep nodded. "Yes, of course there is." he said.

"Specifically on the realm of diplomatic matters... and a healer perhaps." Qa'agh said.

Dorian looked over to his common speaking brother and the barkeep. "Rabi wani?"

"Do you have wine?" Qa'agh asked, translating.

"Yes we have plenty of wine." the keep nodded, handing him sufficient glasses and bottles. "As far as politics go you would need to see them fools at the council." he groaned.

"Ah'shande vas." Qa'agh said before he translated for himself. "Thank you very much. Now, this one and his brothers were just attacked by... well, civilians. Is there a Captain of the Guard or just, any guard the can help?"

"Again, council. Those idiots control far too much. Look around for the posters, they are all on one or the other. Everyone wants to be emperor now. Vermelle never had any kids you know, so she has no heir. Unless her sister did have one. But little Ella was killed." he said, info dumping the ambassadors.

Qa'agh nodded and downed his drink while his brothers did the same. "You can call this one Abraham. That is Bishop and Dorian. Where is this council you speak of?"

"They meet within the white gold tower." he said, pointing towards the massive spire.

"Thank you, sir." Qa'agh said smiling and producing coin which was more than enough. "Keep the rest for yourself."

"Thank you." he smiled at him.

Abraham moved to escort his brothers out of the inn before he explained to them what it was they were doing. "Ahziir kogoodn White Gold Tower pur a Council." Abraham, Bishop, and Dorian walked to the White Gold Tower, going through security and the proper procedures, they reached the council chambers and bowed before them cordially.

"Qa'khajahk." Bishop and Dorian said almost in unison.

"Greetings." Abraham translated.

A while later, Abraham, Bishop, and Dorian returned to the inn, all of them war beaten and annoyed that the council did not even let them speak. "What kind of bastards are they?!" Arbraham shouted, speaking for all three of them as he grumbled and sat down at a table. "Our offer was perfectly reasonable!"

Eraptor looked at the ambassadors while drinking from his tankard.

"Idiots... all we wanted to do was make our relations eaiser." Abraham sighed. "Well, this one guesses we go home to die in a country that does not want us."

His brothers, despite not knowing what he was saying, warmly embraced him and they prayed to be delivered from their persecution in the most peaceful way possible.

Eraptor excused himself from the table and walked over to the ambassadors. "Greetings, friends. You seem to be in distress. Can I help?"

Abraham noticed that someone was speaking to them and nodded as he broke the huddled prayer. "We were rejected... again. No one will listen to us and to make this day worse, we were almost beaten to death- literally. The only reason we live is because of Dorian, here."

He motioned towards his brother, Dorian dipped his head in response.

Eraptor pulled up a chair and sat down at their table. "I am listening. Now, who exactly did you talk to?"

"The Council, or whomever resides in the White Tower, there." Abraham was still trying to process what they had been through in the past twelve hours.

"Mo-jo'khaj var var at Council. Naba qa'khajahk pal a Khajiit." Bishop said as he swished his tail and pondered if this person could help them at all.

Eraptor nodded, expressing total sympathy. "Currently, Cyrodiil is in the midst of a political flux. We have no Emperor or Empress, and the candidates who wish for the position are lazy and stupid. "What were you trying to tell them?"

"Hold on. He said that dark spirits live in the Council and that it is a bad day for Khajiit."

Abraham paused.

"We were proposing that once the war in Elsweyr is concluded, that Cyrodill could provide aid to us, at least until the Mane becomes of age and the economy is back to normal. We have a plan that would benefit both nations, open us trade routes, and set up a formal alliance. We were also negotiating an independent Elsweyr, which is probably why they hauled us out."

Eraptor nodded. "I see. And yet Cyrodiil has not sent any aid to you during the war?"

"Qa'agh does not know... oh, this one is called Abraham."

He sighed and shook his head. "There are been independent warriors but no official backing. As for us, well, we have been left to die, sir. We have not eaten in... what would you say Dorian?"

Dorian thought in his head. "Onx plais."

"One month... and no one in Elsweyr cares of our efforts. They're too busy starving or killing themselves."

"Hang on for just a second." Eraptor stood up and went to the innkeeper. After exchanging a few words, the innkeeper went to the ambassadors. "Hello, friends. Whatever you want, you may have; it's on the house."

Wilkan closed the hatch to the sewers. He walked over and sat on ground, checking his wounds. The fight had ended only a little bit ago. He took out a healing potion and drank it wholehartedly. He knew it wouldn't be enough, though. He walked over to find the nearest inn to rest in. But after a few minutes of walking, Wilkan stopped on the ground. He began to cast heal on himself, further treating the wound. It felt much better now, but still stung. He continued to the inn, much faster now.

Abraham was stunned and in his shock explained what was given to them. In unison, the three brothers stated with a head bow. "Ah'shande vas."

"Sir..." Abraham said still taken aback. "Most have been cruel, you have been more than generous. You have my thanks. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Eraptor shook his head. "Eat first. Then we can talk."

Abraham nodded his head and walked over to the barkeep, ordering a large plate of food and after a few minutes, the three brothers ate rather politely, realizing that they were in public. The food was heavenly to their stomachs and when the food was finished, they themselves cleaned the table and actually went outside to find some water and something to clean the dishes with. When this was done, they placed the dishes back in the kitchen, asking the cook where it was each dish went and sat back down at the table.

Eraptor smiled at them. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh yes, it was quite enjoyable." Abraham said.

"Ahnak va Dro'hur et Dorian, ah'vakasask jajo nar." Dorian asked Eraptor with a humble gleam in his slightly advanced eyes.

Abraham nodded and swished his ears back and forth. "He asked what your name is."

"I am Eraptor, playwright, satirist, and critic of Cyrodiilian politics. The council you just spoke with is filled with the wrong kind of people. The same people who want to be Emperor. It's repulsive and disgusting, seeing the candidates be so greedy. So, I mock them. I call them out on their true purpose, and the people accept it. I've gotten death threats, but I will not stop revealing the truth. A leader should be honest and humble, two important traits that the candidates lack. I will admit, my plays give me quite a fortune. However, I still have a room here in the inn, and many of the funds go to the impoverished or those who desperately need it. However, now hearing of how grievous your plight is, take this." He handed each of them one bulging bag of coins from the inside of his coat. "If you feel you are endangered in Elsweyr, stay here as long as you'd like. I can rent out a house for you if you desire, and that money will help you stay on your feet for a short while." He smiled warmly at them, trying to make up for the council's behavior.

Abraham looked at his brothers and talked the situation over with them. After a minutes of conversation, Abraham turned towards the Eraptor and stood. He took the bags of gold to two priests who were eating at a nearby table and instructed them to do their good work with this. When he was finished, he sat back at his table.

"Sir, although your generosity is appreciated, we do not need gold. We just wish to support the right people. If you shall show us who those right people are, we shall thank you even further. We shall stay here in the inn, but we refuse to accept anything else. Forgive us, if we are being rude, but, we are humble Emissaries, not really worthy of much."

Eraptor simply shrugged. "Whatever you wish." He stood up and held his hand out for all three of them.

At the same time one of the men who beat them up earlier came in. This time instead of his bare hands, he came in a large rock which he lodged in the back of Abraham's head. Bishop and Dorian stood up and hissing, approached the bastard and beat him into submission and threw him out without a word. When the two brothers returned, Dorian healed Abraham's head and looked at Eraptor's hand. "Kahkahturrr?"

"What do you mean?" Abraham translated as he calmed down from the impact of the rock, trying not to black out.

"Who was that?" asked Eraptor.

At that moment, Wilkan walked inside the warm inn. Covered in sewage, muck and blood, he went over to the counter. "I'll take a room please." he said in a rush, placing his septims on the counter.

"One of the men who beat us." Abraham said as he calmed down. Dorian hissed at the door just at the mention of it, the two brothers remained standing.

Abraham stood after a moment of checking his barrings. "Now, you were saying?"

Bishop meanwhile, noticed a very odd smelling man come into the place. He looked him over and wondered where it was he was from. The man walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Eraptor bent down to Abraham. "Are you OK?"

"Nar...no." Abraham said as he almost fell down due to his injury. "Dorian..."

Dorian caught him quickly and continued his Restoration magic. Abraham calmed down again.

Eraptor sighed. "I'm sorry he did that."

"Idiot! This is why this one never goes north. There is too much hatred for us." Abraham sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, what were you speaking of?"

"I was ensuring that you were content with your current standings." said Eraptor.

"Our current standings are that we are at war, this country is in shambles, and we know not whom to help anymore!" Abraham said, trying to keep his composure. He paused and sighed. "Sorry... we're just... alone."

Eraptor nodded. "You'll be fine with me. Don't worry."

 _"Ambassadors:_

 _It seems we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let me clarify that while your deal did seem reasonable, the secession of Elsweyr from the Empire is unacceptable. If your nation of Khajiit cannot sustain itself and end a five year civil war, yet asks for independence, you can see how we act in your best interests. We are willing to provide aid to your people after the war, but only then will we even begin to consider possible independence from the Empire._

 _Meet the Council if you wish for further explanations and agree to the above terms."_

Eraptor looked at Abraham. "What's it say?"

Abraham sighed and crumpled the paper up. "They refused everything..." He sat down in his chair, ultimately defeated and his brothers just purred solemnly, understanding that this was not good news to be had. They too resumed their seats. A tear rolled down Abraham's face followed by several others. He was silent in terms of speech.

Eraptor picked the letter up and read it with growing rage. "I'm going to them... and they're gonna change this...or else..." Eraptor headed off for the Council.

Eraptor went to face the council himself, but they didn't see eye to eye. Only one council member agreed, but was declared a man of treason for such. Eraptor had one trick up his sleeve, though. He brought regular citizens with him to see the horrors of the council. But eventually, the council ordered the guards to arrest them all and have the ambassadors hanged. "GUARDS!" The Two Councilmen shouted. "ARREST ALL OF THEM AND HAVE THE AMBASSADORS HANGED!" The Man in White screamed, his face turning a deadly red color. Eraptor pulled out his dagger and threw it at the man in white before darting off to help the ambassadors.

The Man in White screamed in pain as the dagger pierced in his arm. Abraham and his brothers meanwhile, were busy comforting a man who had recently lost his house to a fire. They were literally budgeting a plan for him, drawing up plans, and offering to build it themselves. It was just the kind of hearts they had.

Eraptor entered his house and grabbed his sword. He locked the door and ran to the inn. Kaydlian followed with a scimitar at his side. He beat Eraptor to the inn by a minute or so. "Abraham! Get your friends! We gotta go!"

Abraham looked over to him with slight confusion. "What goes on?"

Bishop and Dorian walked out of the inn and noticed a large group of guardsmen, a rather small army heading their way. Dorian, being the tallest and strongest, picked Abraham over his shoulder and quickly walked over to Eraptor.

"I'll explain on the way! Come on! You're in danger!"

The brothers quickly exited along with the Redguard who watched their six.

Eraptor ran to the crowds who had gathered around the inn. "The Council is corrupt! They just murdered innocent civilians and they plan on killing these ambassadors! Help us by defying the Council!" He then ran back to the inn and grabbed Annalise and Ebonice and ran out with them. The crowd turned into a mob, quickly attacking the guards.

The Ambassadors, who were confused, save for Abraham who was still on Dorian's shoulder. The common speaking Khajiit hopped himself down and freely stood. "Eraptor...where are you going?!"

"Anywhere other than here!"


	4. The Council Attacks

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Wilkan, pulling out his sword.

Abraham looked over to Wilkan and hissed on the defense. Bishop armed himself with a Fear spell and looked over to Wilkan.

"What do yoiu think!" Eraptor shouted to Wilkan. "Anarchy!"

The Ambassadors were about to bolt off to relative safety when one of the guards broke through the fray. He had a rope in his hand and without warning began to strangle Abraham's neck. His brothers tried to pull him off but they were berated by arrows from above archers. Eraptor stabbed the guard with his sword out of sheer impulse. He then grabbed Abraham and ran off with the Ambassadors and Wilkan.

Abraham was struggling to breathe the entire way, despite the fact that the guard held him for a short amount of time, he knew there had to be a bruise somewhere. "W-what do we... do... now?"

"We lay low. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure it'll be fine. They're going to find us." said Abraham fearfully. "We don't exactly blend in, you know."

"Khajiit are in Cyrodiil. All the time. Don't worry. I only have one card left to play... And I don't know when it'll be safe to play it."

Abraham nodded and kept himself silent. Dorian was figuring out which spell to use and realized very quickly that he did not know such a spell for healing throats and opening up passageways. Abraham wheezed and coughed as if something were stuck in his chest. Eraptor heard Abraham and then started doing primitive CPR: basically nearly crushing his chest to get the object out. Abraham winced as the object came out of his throat and fell to the ground. It was actually a blob of stomach acid and other fluids. In other words, this mean that Abraham was about to vomit. Eraptor put Abraham on his belly and backed away. This way he'd vomit on the ground. Abraham vomited up food chunks.

The Reguard from earlier had a large arrow stuck in his head and even though he was dying, he managed to follow them up to five feet away. As dying words, he smiled and said: "Good... luck." He fell on his face and peacefully died.

Eraptor looked at the Redguard, then back to Abraham. Abraham stood up, feeling much better than before and looked around for a suitable place to hide, if there was one. "So, where do we go?"

"What are we going to do now?" asked Wilkan, sensing the trouble that would follow afterwards.

"Make sure the ambassadors are safe." answered Eraptor.

"You have a particular place you would like to go?" asked Wilkan. "Perhaps a safe haven where we can seek refuge."

"A village, hopefully not too far from here."

"We are now enemies of the council. If they come back, we will have to flee even further." said Wilkan, suppressing a sigh. "We will have to lay low for a while."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Well, then I guess we should go."

"Indeed." And with that, the fugitives of the Empire made their way, but first Eraptor grabbed the Redguard's scimitar.

"You know, a thought occurred to me." said Wilkan as they traveled. "These are ambassadors from Elsweyr, are they not? And they came here for independence, or something along those lines? Then why don't we organize a group and help out with the war? Just a thought."

"They are. They wished for Cyrodiil's aid in the war, but it was declined. But I've been told there are independent fighters in Elsweyr, a Nord from Skyrim and two squads from Cyrodiil."

"Hey, what do you think will happen to everyone else back at the city?" asked Wilkan.

Abraham, who was listening to the conversation was ultimately moved despite the imminent danger. He smiled for a moment and thought of anyone he knew who could possibly help. "Well, there is an illusionist this one knows. Perhaps he could be of assistance."

"Employ his services, then." said Eraptor simply.

"Come, this way." Abraham said as he walked down a quiet street and through several alleyways to a very small house at the end of the most desolate street in the city. "Alright, Eraptor, knock on the door."

Eraptor knocked on the door.

"Now, step back and arm yourself." Abraham said as he motioned for Bishop to hand him his bow. The Khajiit notched an arrow and aimed it at the door. A loud voice boomed out: "WHAT IS THE SECRET TO ETERNAL LIFE?" Abraham stood silent a moment before he answered, pulling back his draw string. "Belief...get ready."

Eraptor looked at them, confused.

"Alright," Abraham said. "You asked for it."

The door opened and out came a very small lizard. It _seemed_ harmless.

Eraptor looked down at the lizard. "You're the illusionist? Something tells me you aren't as you seem."

The lizard hissed a bit and stuck out its tongue.

"That's not the illusionist." Abraham said. "It's his pet."

Walking forward a bit, the lizard transformed slowly into an extremely large and menacing Draco.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Draco looked at Eraptor and smiled demonically before heating his belly up. Abraham released an arrow and Dorian walked over to Eraptor ready with healing spells.

"He's going to be focusing on you." Abraham said. "Don't worry, Dorian shall help you, just fight the thing until he grows small again!"

"He's, wait, what?" Eraptor dodged a burst a fire. He drew his sword and scimitar. Draco shot flames towards Eraptor's direction as Abraham shot arrows towards its stomach and Dorian casted a few healing spells on Eraptor, just to be safe. Bishop meanwhile, was busy making sure that Eraptor was showing a bit of courage by obviously casting Courage his way.

Eraptor, feeling confident, ran towards Draco and slashed its stomach with both swords. Draco diminished itself slowly and shot a bit of fire on Eraptor's head. The illusion reduced size again, this time he was about the same size as Eraptor. Draco moved to claw Eraptor's face. Eraptor dodged the claw with a roll. He then sliced at it. Draco moved down to about three feet and moved to bite at the playwright's legs. Eraptor easily avoided the bites. He looked at the ambassadors with a questionable look before punting Draco into the wall.

When Draco hit the wall, he disappeared and a laugh emerged from the small house. "Well," the voice said. "I've never seen it go down like that before!"

"You've never seen anyone punt a pet lizard before?" Eraptor asked.

The Illusionist exited his house. He was clothed rather simply, a long blue robe with a silver necklace. This was Thenjidarr. "Well, no, not really. Then again, I have not been out of this house in... five years."

"Well, there you go. What is your name?"

"Thenjidarr. Former scholar to the Mane." The Khajiit said. He turned towards the Ambassadors and scratched his head with his right ear. "Abraham...what are you doing here?"

Eraptor watched them converse and then picked up the sword that was in Draco.

After a moment of conversation, the Illusionist Turned towards Eraptor. "You...who are you?"

"Eraptor, the playwright. I'm a friend of the ambassadors."

"This one sees." Thenjidarr said nodding his head. "Come, let's get all of you out of here. This one assumes that you are in trouble, yes?"

"We are. The Council wishes to eliminate us because, according to them, Abraham's terms are unreasonable."

"Well... are they?" Thenjidarr asked as he retreated inside his house, ushering them in. They would soon come to understand that the house was much bigger on the inside than on the outside. It was so large, that there was a ballroom in the back, a large winding staircase up in the front, and a servant named Ah'vak, who was dressed finer than his master. In red robes that were made of finer cloth. The servant also had shoes while the Illusionist did not.

"No. They only asked that Cyrodiil provide aid to Elsweyr to end the war, and gain independence, but the council disagreed."

"They have always disagreed with Khajiit. They never will." Thenjidarr said. The servant closed the door once everyone was inside.

"Indeed. However, I have heard that two squads from Cyrodiil and a Nord from Skyrim are assisting in bringing about the war's conclusion." Eraptor looked around at everyone. "I believe the word for 'brother' in Ta'agra is 'ahliter', correct?"

The Ambassadors and Thenjidarr nodded but said nothing.

"Well, I consider you 'ahliter', which is why I will tell you something only a small number of people know. I have your word that you will not inform anyone else?"

"Khajiit keeps his word." Abraham and Thenjidarr said while Bishop and Dorian repeated the same but in Ta'agra.

Eraptor nodded. "The Empress of Cyrodiil had a daughter. She is fifteen, and ready to ascend to the throne." He looked at them, wondering if this news would make an impression on them.

The Khajiit said nothing at first. After Abraham translated for his brothers, Bishop asked where she was and Abraham was too surprised to translate this, figuring that Eraptor would get the question based on expression.

"Where she is? The Imperial City. It's OK, though." He quickly added. "No one else knows she is the Empress. Everyone would give her a quik look and then move on. She doesnt attract much attention."

"Well, how do we Khajiit help?" Abraham asked eagerly. "If we can help her then perhaps she can help us too."

Eraptor smiled. "We need to clear the way for her. There is much danger surrounding her, and if she announces her heritage, at this point, she might be murdered. This is how corrupt the government. I do have a plan, though. We get caught."

"Alright, this one shall risk that... whatever you propose, we shall do." Abraham said.

"Hmm," said Wilkan, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "And what is your plan for that?"

"We walk back into the city. The Council will probably try to make an example of us and try to publicly execute us. At that point, she announces her heritage. She will most likely defend us, and then the people will be with us." He knew he was counting on a lot of unstable factors, but should it work, they would clear their name, help Anna secure her throne, and overthrow the corrupt Council. "If you wish to help her, there were most likely be an attack on her when she announces. So you will be with her as her personal guards."

Abraham nodded and translated the information to his brothers, after this, they all three nodded. "Alright," Abraham said. "So we are her guards, then what?"

"You protect her. You ensure she is safe. Try to free me if needed. She will only flourish if the weeds are pulled from the government. If you do so, I can't think of any reason why she would not aid you in bringing peace to Elsweyr."

"It shall be done and we will free you, ahliter." Abraham said firmly. "You're not going to the gallows alone after all."

Eraptor smiled. "Together, we will save Cyrodiil and Elsweyr as ahliter." He held out a hand for them all to shake, bounding them together as ahliter.

They all shook his hand and they all seemed to understand what was to happen. "Epok." Abraham and his brothers said.

"Epok." He had no clue what it meant, but he guessed it meant something along the lines of honor and brotherhood.

Abraham smiled and whispered into Eraptor's ear what it meant. Family.

Eraptor nodded. "So, let's get ready for the day Cyrodiil is cured of its disease."


	5. Unraveling the Plan

Thenjidarr placed a spell that would prevent anyone else from getting into the house. After this, he walked over to a table that had a large map of the city. "This one uses this map for show purposes. We can use this to plan."

Eraptor nodded. "Let's go to work."

"Great, its a win-win." said Wilkan, grinning.

"Agreed. It is... um, apologies, what is your name, sir?" Abraham asked, feeling rather stupid at the moment.

"You can call me Wilkan."

Abraham nodded, making a mental note in his head. "Wilkan, this one is either Qa'agh or Abraham, whichever you prefer."

"I'll stick with Abraham." said Wilkan, thinking it'll be easier to remember. "So Abraham, how is the war down south?"

"Elsweyr is loosing to itself. A Chief in the west is fighting a group, those in the Palace are fighting each other, and the monks have all been destroyed." Abraham sighed and shook his head. "Please do not speak of Elsweyr as 'down south' anymore, it makes this one weary."

"If you don't want me to, I won't." replied Wilkan. "Sounds bad. Reminds me of the stories of the Great War all those years ago. There is always some kind of war holding us back. Why can't we all just be united for once?"

"Because according to some we are too different. To be honest, every nation should just round up the thieves and bastards, kill them all and just live in one large country." Abraham said.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Well anyways, Eraptor, when are we going?"

"When we are ready. We'll need weapons, ways to get inside, the support of the people so they don't call us out during the execution." Eraptor was scared to put his life on the line, but he calmed down whenever he thought of thee plan as one monumental plan.

"Support shall be fairly easy now. All we would do is explain the situation. Leave the support gaining to us." Abraham said. Thenjidarr meanwhile, conjured up a 3-D version of the city map.

Eraptor nodded."There's the public square. That's were iit'll happen. Try and be somewhere around here," he said, hand hovering around the front-middle.

"Understood," Abraham said. Thenjidarr conjured up 3-D versions of townspeople, including themselves and placed them ideally where Eraptor was talking about. "This one could flank your position on all four sides as well as above you with Orion and Boötes' army. Don't want any guards spoiling the fun." Thenjidarr laughed a bit.

Eraptor nodded. "Remember: she will announce her heritage and right to the throne. So it is imperative that you protect her at all costs."

"Of course." Abraham said once again. "We shall not fail in that, Eraptor. You must trust Khajiit."

"I do. However, should it come that you must decide between the two of us, you must be with her." It took him a bit to get the words out. He had never sent himself to his death before.

Abraham nodded but at the same time Thenjidarr placed a hand on Eraptor's shoulder. "This one shall keep you safe, sir. Do not make this one write your eulogy yet."

Eraptor smiled gratefully. "Very well, then. After this, I want you to ask her if we should storm the Council. Do what she says."

"Very well." The Illusionist said. "If you can, try to stay as close to Thenjidarr as possible...or at least find Orion and Boötes."

"Who are they?"

Thenjidarr smiled and whistled. Appearing from air, an Illusion of Orion flanked his left, and Boötes, his right. "Orion, Boötes, this is Eraptor, protect him at all cists." The two spirits bowed and rather symbolically rushed through Eraptor as if they were trying to possess him. They passed through quickly though.

Eraptor shivered a bit. "Well then."

"They'll help you." The Illusionist said. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a small white bottle from a cabinet. He then walked back and handed it to Eraptor. "Take this now and just before we begin. It will make the shivers and side effects stop."

Eraptor drank the potion. "Woah."

Wilkan watched as the preparation for their plan were unfolding. He didn't tell Eraptor, but he already knew that the girl was the heir to the throne. But their was something else on the back of his mind. "What about the empress's adoptive mother. Won't she try to protect her? We will have to consider her in this plan as well."

"Ah yes, perhaps if we converse with her and explain the situation, we can gain her support." Abraham said, not really sure if that would work.

"She will also be there and help. But she will do what we plan as long as it saves her."

"I also have contacts in the Mages Guild. Perhaps the battlemages from the Arcane University will help us if they can see how corrupt the empire is."

Eraptor nodded. "We will need all the help we can get."

"You know, this is gonna make history. People are going to read your name in the Brief History of the Empire Series years from now."

"Which version will they get? The one in which we succeed and are heroes, or the one where we fail and are denounced as traitors?"

"We will never know until we try. I will try to think of a backup plan just in case we fail so we can get to safety"

"If it helps, do so."

"Okay, does anyone in here know Conjuration?"

"What kind?" Thenjidarr asked, believing to have a few books on the subject he could reference should he need to.

"Mainly the area that allows us to Summon creatures for aid."

"This one knows that. What do you think his illusions do?" Thenjidarr asked somewhat on the defense.

"Well, I was thinking, if our plan goes awry, then we will need a distraction. Now let's say our hands are free, or we manage to get them free. How much chaos do you think some creatures would cause? Of it goes right, we will escape into the sewers."

"We don't need to go into the sewers."

"Nar. We should keep to side streets if we can." Abraham suggested.

Eraptor looked at them. "We should prbably go ahead and start it. As time passes, she is at more and more risk for discovery."

Abraham looked at his brothers and Thenjidarr dismantled the illusion that was currently protecting them.

"Alright," The Illusionist said. "Once this one opens the door, we're fair game."

Eraptor nodded. "Do we all understand the circumstances?"

The Ambassadors nodded but said nothing, the two Ta'agra speaking ones simply getting context clues from expressions.

"Alright. Luck to you all." He turned to the Illusionist and nodded. "Open the door."

Thenjidarr slowly breathed in and out. He opened the door and exited...

Eraptor followed, scared out of his wits. This plan was much easier said than done, but Anna needed a secure throne. He started for the Imperial City, dreading the future. It was too late to back out. Anna was a friend. She would try to save him. Only by telling himself these things did Eraptor manage to take every step to the Imperial City, where he had a high chance of dying for his country. Dying for one's country...That also took away his fear of death.

The ENTIRE imperial guard was standing outside the door, spears lowered right at them and the captain on horseback behind a wall of steel. "Eraptor! You and all of your fellow conspirators are under arrest!"

Eraptor held his hands up. "I forgot some of my plays. I hadn't finished them." His sarcasm hid his fear. Thenjidarr slowly applied a Courage spell to Eraptor as well as an Oakflesh to secure his skin for a moment. He walked off to the side nonchalantly to prepare himself. The Ambassadors meanwhile, stood to Eraptor's right.

"You are still under arrest, plays or no." he said.

"Oh. Well, then." Eraptor held out his wrists. "The criminal life was too much for me."

The Ambassadors slowly watched this and Abraham thought of something. "Well, considering that he did just murder someone..."

Eraptor was promptly arrested and taken away, to a prison far off the beaten paths of Cyrodill. Onto a boat. He was being shipped of the phantom's deep.

 _Phantom's Deep my friends, is a Prison far off the northern coast of Skyrim, in the Sea of Ghosts. Only the worst of the worst go there, and it is nearly impossible to escape. It will be a turning point in future events..._

The Ambassadors slowly sipped into the city and once in a square began to tell of what had transpired, or at least, that is what Abraham did.

"You are going to be in prison for a long time Eraptor. You committed treason of the highest order." the captain said.

"What? Arguing against the Council is high treason?" He then thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds like them. Goddamn pussies. They aren't going to condemn me themselves?"

H then received an armored fist to the jaw, punching his lights out.

Wilkan thought about this in disbelief as he followed the ambassadors. While following he stopped for a moment. The ambassadors may not need his aid. Maybe he should follow Eraptor in case something went wrong. He shook his head, remembering that the heir is his priority.


	6. Search for the Heir

_As you can see, many things happened for Wilkan, Eraptor and the Ambassadors, and while it seemed Wilkan was deeply involved, it was going to get deeper. It was nearing the turning point for him. He would finally have to deal with death._

When Eraptor awoke, he was still surrounded by darkness. "Wha-"

"Eraptor...you're going to be alright." A rather calm voice said.

"Who are you?" he asked groggily, hand on his jaw.

A warm light came up and gently healed him. "Why," a familiar voice replied, "Thenjidarr of course."

"Why are you here? Is this an Illusion?"

The Illusion purred slightly. "Yes, it is one that this one cannot hold for long. For Thenjidarr is back home. Besides, this one said he would be with you, did he not?"

"Am I to be executed?" He said this in a way that translated to Thenjidarr: 'Will the plan proceed?'

"Yes, ahliter. This one is so sorry." The Illusionist repiled, as in a way of telling him that there was a small hiccup.

"How are things at home? Are my friends coping with this news?" : 'Is the rest of the plan going smoothly?'

"Things at home are...improving. But one of your friends died recently." There was no need to be cryptic there.

Eraptor was shocked. "Who?" he whispered.

"Abraham..."

Eraptor heaved over. _Not the ambassador._ He vomited.

Thenjidarr nodded and put a Calm spell over him. "His brothers are hurt too. They cannot speak anymore. Their voice is gone, so they just- carried out their part. They make their way to gallows."

"And Anna?" 'Does Anna know of this?"

"She grieves for you, but is doing what she can." Thenjidarr said, which really meant that he had no idea what Anna was doing.

"Don't have her do too much. I want her to stand strong when my time comes."

Thenjidarr nodded and patted him on the back. "This one is with you... he shall return later. You're going to be fine."

Eraptor nodded but said nothing. He was dreading the plan now, unable to tell himself it would be fine."

Eraptor looked at the guard. "Are they ready to take me away?"

"Yes. We are." The guard said with a sadist grin.

A small familiar came into existence, a hare. It was more or less a sign that Eraptor wasn't alone in this.

Eraptor nodded and looked down at himself. He was much dirtier, his fine clothes torn, his back bleeding, his knuckles scraped, and his body bruised. He looked at them and nodded. "I am ready."

The Hare Familiar looked up at Eraptor and then looked at the guards. The little guy thumped its hind legs.

Eraptor looked at the Hare. "Shh. It's OK, little guy."

The Hare calmed down and moved a bit closer to Eraptor.

Eraptor bent down and started rubbing the top of its head and back. His dirty hand left marks all over its pelt.

 _"Eraptor... the hare will lead you out."_ A distant voice said in the writer's ear.

Eraptor heard the voice and looked into the hare's eyes. "I can't. This is they way things have to be."

The Hare looked at the writer and then to the guards before it hoped onto Eraptor's foot and nuzzled up against him, as if to say a bittersweet goodbye. _"This one understands, if you must go, go with your head high and your heart pouring out."_

Eraptor nodded and looked at the guards with a confident posture, a few tears rolling down his sooty cheeks.

The Hare looked worried and he thumped his hind legs again. This time, Boötes showed up. Boötes was the kind of person who, according to myths, was the strong but silent type. He placed a firm hand on Eraptor and winked once, before disappearing moments later.

Eraptor would be kneed in the gut before he was taken away to the legendary prison of the nords, phantom's deep.

Meanwile, the Council talked amongst themselves.

"He must be made an example of."

"He is in Phantom's Deep right now."

"Bring him back to Cyrodiil in a few days. We will need to set up the gallows for him and the bastard Khajiit."

"Speaking of, one of our guards killed one of them, but the other two got away."

"Find them. Bring the traitor back here. We will make an example of them."

Bishop and Dorian were carrying their dead brother to a side street, having no time to bury him, they went off to find Anna, who was walking the streets, trying to get a feel for the lay of the city while also staying rather quiet about her political alignment.

Bishop and Dorian grief stricken and weary, found themselves running in a small alley to catch their breath. They couldn't communicate with anyone around them and they were simply stuck pantomining, looking like complete idiots. At the same time however, they were grieving over the fact that Abraham was killed and that they did not have enough time to take the body. They just left him there in the street.

Wilkan wasn't sure how things were going to play out now. He closely followed the grieving Khajiit, willing to lend his sword in aid. Bishop noticed Wilkan and beckoned him over. He signaled as best he could to cover their backs while they continue with the plan. They were going to the Tower. As Wilkan continued, he saw some beggars up ahead. He quickly pulled out a few septims and tossed it to them. "If any guards come, tell them we went the opposite way." he said in a rush, and kept going. The Ambassadors made their way to the Tower and put a spell on the guards who were manning the door. They made their way in and feared that they were too late to save anyone or do anything at this point. Wilkan quickly followed, pulling out his sword in case there were imperial guards waiting for them.

"Wilkan...do'far jajo narfu sinjahway." Dorian said as he pantomined the best he could that he wanted Wilkan to be careful of their magic spells because it was going to be messy.

"What?" asked Wilkan in confusion. He didn't know what he said, but from the tone of voice he sounded worried and cautious. Wilkan took a few steps back just to make sure.

The Ambassadors began their mind assault on the guardsmen, rendering them motionless while also burning them alive. Bishop motioned Wilkan over to him.

Wilkan walked over on his command, slightly curious at his reason.

"Jaji flum, jajo abri dor." Bishop was near the Council door and wanted him to open the door when he started his Flames. He pantomime this better than Dorian could and in truth, was starting to learn a few common words. He translated what he knew: "You...open...door."

The Council inside had heard suspicious activity outside, and the guards inside got ready for whatever would reach them. The Council had also, as a precaution after Eraptor assaulted them with rotten fruit, brought their family weapons with them.

The Ambassadors were about to enter the chambers when they noticed something that they feared. Thenjidarr's head removed from the rest of him.

Wilkan stepped near the door and got ready, understanding the words.

Wilkan could hear the councilmen assembling. He lifted his hand, prepared to cast a certain spell.

The Council waited for the enemy to burst through the door and be impaled on the guards' spears.

The Ambassadors stood for a moment and Bishop, understanding what was asked, nodded.

Wilkan opened the fist he held in mid-air and a purple aura surrounded him. A blueish form appeared before him before taking shape to be a flame Astronach. Wilkan opened the door with the Astronach right in front of it.

The Astronach was impaled on the spears. The guards pulled it out and went to the sides of the door.

Wilkan jumped back as the impaled astronach exploded. The force knocked him down on the ground, and he could feel the heat on his face. He pushed himself up and drew his sword.

The guards waited. In this position, they could easily cut down anyone who entered the room.

"Be careful guys, those spears had to come from somewhere." said Wilkan carefully. He wondered where the council men were. He couldn't see them. Yet his Astronach was easily killed. He raised his arm and summoned another one. "I'm running out of magicka, I won't be able to keep summoning." The Astronach trailed into the room. He then prepared himself to follow it. "Okay guys, let's go."

The guards stabbed the Astronach when they saw it glide into the room. They waited again.

"Well, now I get it," said Wilkan with a smirk. "Don't move guys!" he said to his companions. If the council men were close, that would be a problem. But then again, if they could be in the blast radius. "This is gonna hurt alot." The Astronach exploded again, but this time, right after it did, Wilkan quickly rolled through it. He theorized that the blast would knock the men back, preventing them from attacking, while he himself would go into the blast. Of course, he wasn't gonna walk out without major injuries. All the while rolling through, he was casting self heal. He rolled onto his feet and positioned his sword in front of him. Of course, with these burn wounds, it would be very difficult to fight.

The guards at the door had been fazed by the explosion, but seeing Wilkan roll into the room, they tried to move to cut him down.

Wilkan wasn't sure if he would survive this time. These men are brutal, and would go to any measures to protect their interests. His next thoughts went to bluffs. "Hey guys, this think this through. I am respected by the major guilds, how do you think they will react if you kill me? And don't forget how the Elsweyr government will react when they find out about the ambassador. You are on the verge of creating another civil war."

The guards, however, weren't interested in killing him. "Get them out of here," the one on the left hissed at Wilkan. "The Council is gonna kill you if you don't leave."

Wilkan now bore his confusion. The kahjiit had led him here, but now they were being warned to leave. He looked over to at them beyond the door, holding the expression on his face that read, _what's going on?_

"GO!" The guard shoved Wilkan out of the room. Right where he was, a spear landed.

Pain courses through the burn slot where the guard pushed him, but he ignored it. Wilkan decided to listen to the guards. They wouldn't survive here, not like this. "Come on!" he said to the others, pulling them along as spears landed behind them. "We have to find Anna!"

The guard who helped them was decapitated and his head was thrown down the hall.

"I know you guys may not like this idea, but we should travel in the sewers. They won't look for us there." said Wilkan, opening up the sewer hatch. "Whether or not you decide to come, I'm going." Wilkan climbed down and began to run down the dank sewers. He wasn't sure if the others were following or not, but he didn't have time to check. Instead, he made his way to Anna's shop.

The Ambassadors followed Wilkan out, honestly a bit dazed and confused as to what had just transpired. They also, had no idea where Anna was. "Must... protect... Anna..." Wilkan kept going until he reached what he believed to be the final destination. "Well, if I am right, this ladder will lead up into Anna's house." He climbed up and knocked on the hatch, hoping that she would be there and here it.

The Ambassadors watched Wilkan go up the ladder and looked around for themselves. Bishop thought he saw someone who might be her, but decided to go against the idea for any sort of awkwardness to occur.

"IS ANYONE UP THERE?" yelled Wilkan, hoping someone would answer. When know one did, he just went back down. "Can any of you open the latch?" he asked, in mild hesitation.

Bishop nodded and ascended the ladder. He slowly opened up the latch and peered his head in.

It seemed that all was in vain. Many had died, Eraptor's life was uncertain, and Annalise was no where to be found.


End file.
